transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Antoinne-Rigide Picard
Profile "No one is as bold as I am!" Once a French Prime Minister, Antoinne-Rigide Picard declared that the EDC faction is a terrorist power. His goals are simple, yet complex. He believes that the future of France hangs on the decisions he makes right now. His ambitions are to save the lives of the French people by cooperating with the Decepticons. After gathering up remaining Protectorates as allies to help fight against the Autobots and EDC troops. He understands that he is selling his soul to the Devil by allying Galvatron; but the way Picard sees it, he is saving his country. History Picard clearly is a human, and a French man. He loves his country, even though he speaks more like a proper Englishman. Like the French of the past, he believes appeasement. Picard’s life involved military training and his quest to become a political leader to save France from the aggressors. He was a former Prime Minister and declared the EDC to be terrorists but Spike Witwicky stripped him of that title. Later on, Picard became the Vice President to President Pierre Paul mile Rouxe. He has a tangled alliances with both the former Protectorates and the Decepticons. Notes *Picard's based off of Jean-Luc Picard, Tony Stark, and Lex Luthor. Tony Stark in French is Antoinne Rigide. Picard has Tony Stark's ambitions and love for exosuits. Jean-Luc Picard is Picard's intelligence. And Lex Luthor is Picard's diabolical side. *The Mockingbird 1701-D is the exo that Picard is currently investing resources in creating. ICly - it's based off a Sweep. OOCly, the name is a take off of the Enterprise (Hence the name) and also it is inspired from Lex Luthor's avatar in the Secret Six from DC comics. *Unfortunately, Picard cannot have a cool song like this: http://youtube.com/watch?v=ddEIICbllAI. *Picard's creation OOCly has a lot to do with Blueshift even though Picard's creator made him up on a whim. Blueshift approved the idea of using France as an RP sandbox and Picard just took off at full speed. Compton Xabat's actions have also helped fuel Picard to become a flushed out character. *He has a pacemaker. Yes, Picard does have a pacemaker since his organic heart was destroyed in a plot soon to be revealed! Logs Some Sample Reports From France! Message: 9/2 Posted Author Paris Attack Tue May 06 Reseau d'Information ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ A French news reporter begins to speak in French! What other language would he speak? <> The television segment shows Paris where a theater production was going on. <> A clip shows a Glaive exosuit grabbing the Eiffel tower and launching off it straight at Blueshift while an 'Experimental F-15' observes. Toulouse goes to a man sitting in a wheelchair, looking rather sad. The blond haired man has on a shirt that says, 'Reynholm Industries.' Toulouse asks the man, <> Message: 9/3 Posted Author RE: Paris Attack: THE EDC ARE TERRORISTS Wed May 07 Reseau d'Information ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Translated from French: English accented French Prime Minister Antoinne-Rigide Picard and Homeland Security General Monsieur Mallah have released press statement regarding the terrorist attacks made in Paris by the Earth Defense Coalition. France is a no fight zone and clearly the EDC pilot chose to violate our policies, said Mallah. Prime Minister Picard said, I know the EDC helped with my mechanical heart transplant but I do not feel that their battle with the Decepticons justifies utilizing the innocent. We demand retributions. We are not concerned about Bleudcalage's presence. Just the EDC terrorists. We will continue to follow Foreign Minister Dominique de Villepin's policies set in 2003. Judicial Official Paul Pierre Duval issued a warrant for the arrest of the pilot to set a court date. His fate has been set in stone, said Duval in a press conference last night. French INTERPOL representative, Mister BIG Buonapart Ignace Gallia has alarmed the police to arrest any EDC presence starting Friday, May 8, 2029 if the EDC pilot does meet the Prime Minister's demands. The EDC has yet to comment. Players Barnessc